fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Heart of Infinity
Marvel: Heart of Infinity is a fully 3D fighting game developed by Candy Dynamics. The game takes place within the Marvel Universe, featuring a wide assortment of characters from that world. Though Heart of Infinity is primarily meant to be played as a multiplayer fighting game, the game also has an original story mode loosely based on Marvel comic storylines. It was released on Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Steam with optional crossplay for online modes. Gameplay Marvel Heart of Infinity is a unique 3D fighting game in that it doesn't have arenas but rather large maps that characters are able to navigate through quickly. Players can go virtually anywhere in these maps as they are essentially "open world" (though a bit smaller than the maps of typical open world games) but characters move quickly enough to allow players to find and fight other players easily. As for the fighting, players jump with the downmost button. By holding this button and moving the left stick, the player can perform a Dodge Counter, four maneuvers specific to each character that is meant to be used to dodge attacks of other players while also combatting them. The other three buttons are used for attacks, with the rightmost button acting as the Neutral Attack, the leftmost as the Quick Attack, and the upmost as the Power Attack. Each character has their own unique attacks, and attacks performed in the air are different than attacks performed on the ground. The shoulder buttons are used for more movement options or more fighting options, but not at the same time; these modes can be switched between by pressing either of the triggers. A typical standard match sets ten characters against each other. The goal is to take down as many other characters as possible. When a player dies, they are able to choose to respawn as either the same character or a different character. There are two main ways to play: an Order Battle or a Chaos Battle. Order Battles are fights that automatically end after five minutes and the player who knocks out players the most times wins. In Chaos Battles, however, players are given five "lives," and as such automatically lose the match if they are knocked out five times. Chaos Battles automatically end after ten minutes, but it ends earlier if a player manages to outlive the others. In both types of battles, the map will start to fall apart after some time, making the area in which players can fight smaller in size. This is conveyed by specific areas slowly turning to red. If the player is still in an area at the time that it falls off, they do not automatically die, but they do automatically go to the very edge of the remaining area and are weakened for a short period. Story TBA Characters Default Unlockable Bosses Category:Games Category:Marvel Games Category:Marvel Category:Video Games Category:Candy Dynamics Category:Superhero Games Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Steam Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Online Games Category:Marvel (series) Category:Nintendo Switch